Staring at me Me fixer
by marieMTL14
Summary: OS T2 Bella s'est inconsciemment rendue à l'ancienne villa. Au même moment qu'Edward. Mais il était suposé l'avoir quitté et elle était suposée avoir une meilleure vie. Comment ils réagissent à cet échange de regard? Venez lire!


Staring at me. Me fixer.

_New Moon challenge._

_Adeluska's_

_Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Je ne fais que m'amuser! ^^_

_POV Bella_

_Une promenade dans la forêt me fera sans doute le plus grand bien. Être seule, enfin, ce que mon père et Jacob semblent vouloir empêcher à tout prix. J'ai besoin d'un moment pour moi. Je sens jusqu'au plus profond de moi qu'il ne peut résulter quelque chose de bien de cette promenade que j'envisage depuis quelques jours. Comme un espère de pressentiment intense que je ne peux rompre mon engagement envers moi-même de me faire du bien. _

_C'est sur un coup de tête, ce matin, que je me suis enfin dit: « C'est aujourd'hui, Bella! Tu sais que ton esprit à besoin de se ressourcer. » Habillée, peignée et nourrie, je me suis presque jetée sur la banquette de ma fourgonnette avant d'appuyer activement sur l'accélérateur pour rejoindre le chemin vers la forêt. Pour n'importe quelle raison je n'aurais fait demi tour. Même l'argument « Jacob » ne faisait pas le poids ce matin. Il me chercherait, c'est tout. Il finira par me pardonner, de toute façon. _

_Il est si gentil. Je vois bien, dans son regard, qu'il ne veut que mon bonheur. Qu'il est prêt à tout faire pour que je sois heureuse à nouveau. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il me dit que lui, il ne me laissera pas tomber il fait revivre dans mon esprit la déchirante séparation. Il fait ce qu'il peut. Mais même si je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante pour cela, il ne pourra jamais remplacer mon cœur, que j'ai perdu voilà quelques mois déjà. Et ce n'est pas seulement mon amour que j'ai perdu. Mais également ma vie, et mon âme. Je peux avoir l'air aussi dépressive que vous le voulez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas du suicide. Je ne peux pas m'enlever la vie que je n'ai pas. Je peux au moins me l'assurer à moi-même, si je ne peux pas le dire aux autres, qui souffriraient bien trop d'entendre de vive voix que je ne suis plus du tout moi-même. _

_En prenant la route, je n'avais pas du tout calculer mon itinéraire. Depuis des mois, maintenant, je fais tout, je dis bien tout, ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter tout ce qui peut avoir un lien avec _eux_. Même leur nom, me fait souffrir. Je n'avais pas du tout dans mon plan de devoir passer devant la route menant à leur maison. Pourtant ce n'étais pas du tout ce que je voulais faire... Absolument pas. Je sentais déjà mon ventre se serrer, simplement à la vue de l'ouverture dans le bois bordant la route. Bien que maintenant peut entretenu, je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ce chemin, pas très large, immédiatement après le virage. Celui-là même que je n'étais pas capable de situé, avant. Et maintenant j'aurais tant voulu pourvoir passer devant sans le voir. Mais mon inconscient le voulait lui. Il voulait revoir la grande villa blanche aux fenêtre immenses. C'est bien pour cela que ma voiture est immobilisée, juste là, à l'entrée du court chemin de terre. _

_POV Edward_

_La traque ne me réussi vraiment pas. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça. Elle a réussi à me duper de la manière la plus débutante qui puisse exister. Mais on se distrait comme on le peut, non? On ne peut pas dire que dans mon cas ça fonctionne particulièrement bien. Mais c'est mieux de courir, enivré par la vitesse, qu'immobile dans un coin sombre, à rendre triste le reste de la famille qui semble énormément souffrir par ma décision. Je me rends bien compte que, même si ce n'était pas de la même manière, je n'étais pas le seul à aimé Bella. Elle me rend fou. Aussi bien par sa présence que par son absence. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y retourner. Je le lui ai promis. Mais cette promesse est un tel poids sur mon cœur, si faible et près de craquer, maintenant. _

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer que mes pieds frôlent le sol dans un silence absolu. Je ne pense même pas à l'endroit où je me dirige. Hier je me suis résolu à recommencer ma traque depuis le début, en Alaska. C'est pour cela que je m'active depuis ces quelques heures à remonter la côte ouest depuis l'Amérique du sud. À peine je m'en suis rendu compte que je suis dans l'état de Washington. Tant qu'à être ici. Pourquoi ne pas arrêter? Seulement une seconde. Elle ne peut pas être là, à la villa. Elle doit être avec Mike, ou bien Taylor, bien heureuse depuis mon départ. Je ne risque pas de la croiser. Parce que si tel était le cas je suis certain de craquer. Revoir son visage, se joue rosie par le soleil et le vent frais et sentir son enivrante odeur, encore une dernière fois, ma volonté s'effondrait à vue d'œil. Je ne pourrais rester loin d'elle. La bataille serait trop dure. _

_Les mois n'ont aucunement altéré ma mémoire, même si les odeurs ne sont plus aussi claires, que j'arrive tout de même facilement à trouver le chemin de l'ancienne villa. Tout semble intact, à l'exception de quelques meubles, dont Esme n'a pu se séparer. Je saute habillement par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alice, la seule encore déverrouillée. Je sais bien qu'elle est revenue une ou deux fois, sans toute fois briser la promesse qu'elle m'a faite. _

_Je déambule tel un fantôme de pièces en pièces, toutes celles habitées par les souvenirs de mon bonheur passé. De ma vie passée, parce que maintenant je n'en ai plus, si ce n'est que cette maudite Victoria que je dois à tout pris trouver et détruire. C'est ma seule raison de survivre, maintenant, sans _elle_. Ma chambre, pièce qui a abrité les après-midis de détente, tranquillement reposé sur le fauteuil, toujours à la même place, recouvert d'un drap. La pièce de musique, où mon piano trônait en véritable Roi. Il n'y est plus, mais son ombre semble y être toujours. Dans ma mémoire et dans mes souvenirs. La cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger... Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si dur, de revenir._

_Je la vois partout. N'importe où, dans un coin sur un fauteuil, son sourire et ses yeux. Je sens que je tremble de tout mon corps, au milieu de la villa. Si seulement je pouvais libérer toute cette souffrance. Mais je ne peux pleurer. Mes yeux refusent d'évacuer ce chagrin si longtemps accumulé. Je me serais sans doute effondré de douleur, si je n'avais pas entendu le moteur. Un moteur que je reconnaitrais entre tous. Celui toussotant et sautillant qui s'approchait. J'aurais peut être eu espoir qu'elle passe tout droit, si je n'avais pas été aussi masochiste. Mais savoir qu'elle était si près... Si près de la toucher à nouveau, de la sentir et de la voir. Le bruit s'immobilise avant de lentement s'approcher. Encore plus... Vers moi. J'aurais du fuir. J'aurais amplement eus le temps, de quitter la villa par la fenêtre pour sauter la rivière et ne plus jamais revenir. Partir à temps. _

_Mais mon cerveau se fige et je ne fais aucun mouvement, ni même respirer, jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise, à travers la baie vitrée, ce regard brun, sans étincelle et brillance. Ça me fait mal, ce que je vois. La douleur qui me transperce tout le corps est insupportable. Mais je ne peux dévier le regard. Nul part. Il n'y a qu'elle. Elle qui ne bouge pas plus que moi._

_Je peux encore partir. Je lui ai promis. Elle ne devait pas me revoir. Je n'avais pas le droit. Peut être qu'elle croira à une hallucination, si je pars maintenant. Une vision de quelques secondes à peine. Je peux encore honorée l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je dois partir. _

_POV Bella_

_Mon pied semble appuyé tout seul sur la pédale. J'avance lentement, jusqu'à ce que je sois à la vue de la grande maison. J'y suis maintenant. Rien n'a changer. À part le fait que tout est vide et que personne ne m'y accueil. Mais à quoi je m'attendais. Ils sont bien trop intelligents pour avoir oublier un détail important: Celui que je connais toujours l'emplacement de la villa. Je devais m'attendre à ce qu'elle soit aussi déserte de Cullen que le reste de ma vie. _

_Et c'est là que je vis son ombre. Discret, venant de la baie vitrée du salon. _Son _ombre. Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Figée autant que la mienne. J'aurais du me retourner et me sauver. Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Mais à la place, je cherchai son regard. Je sentais qu'une partie de ma vie dépendais de se contact. J'avais un besoin urgent de savoir qu'il était vraiment là, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Comme si les derniers mois s'effaceraient d'un coup. _

_Ses yeux étaient noirs. Pour quelle raison? Je ne pouvais le savoir. La faim, le désir, la peur? Probablement la première. Il devait vivre normalement, lui. C'était bien lui qui avait décidé de me quitter et qui suivait si à la trace ce que lui dictait sa promesse stupide de me laisser vivre. Mon regard plongea dans le sien, malgré la distance, aussi profondément qu'avant. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment analyser ce que j'y ai vu. Mais lui, sans doute aura-t-il vu de la souffrance. À moins qu'il ne décide de l'ignorer. _

_Mon cerveau était comme divisé en deux. Une partie se concentrant sur ce regard captivant et douloureux, et l'autre, sur les paroles lancées par mon iPod dans mes oreilles.  
_

_« Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me._

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much hurt? »*_

_C'était bien ce que je ressentais. Cette douleur au fond de moi, qui me criait qu'il était cruel et qu'il ne voulait que me faire souffrir en faisant comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre que je l'aimais, lorsqu'il est parti. Il ne veut pas voir de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant. Il n'a jamais pris de nouvelles. Alors pourquoi est-il là? Pourrait-il lui aussi regretter son choix. Vouloir revenir en arrière?_

_Il était juste là, devant moi. Puis plus rien. Il était disparu. Je suis surement restée là des heures, espérant qu'il revienne. Qu'il se souvienne. J'étais au bord du gouffre à nouveau. Je ne voulais m'approcher plus de la villa. Après son départ, j'avais couru vers la fenêtre, mais m'étais effondrée bien avant d'y arriver. À force de pleurs et sanglots, j'étais complètement couchée par terre, dans l'incapacité de me relever. Et je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais fait, si Jacob n'était pas arrivé. _

_Il sembla tout à fait paniqué. Il se jeta presque sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas où il la trouva mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas me demander ce qui était arrivé. Il avait du faire le lien et comprendre. J'ai pleuré longtemps sur son épaule. J'étais si secouée que je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment il m'avait retrouvée. La villa est quand même reculée de la ville et du reste des sentiers. _

_Il me ramena finalement à la maison. Mon état inquiéta mon père encore une autre fois. Mais Jake justifia seulement une rechute. Je lui étais reconnaissante, car je ne voulais pas que mon père sache que j'étais retournée là-bas. Il ne comprendrait pas que c'était inconscient et totalement non planifié._

_POV Edward_

_J'ai du tourné autour pendant une heure. Souffrant. Entre aller la voir immédiatement puisque je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer de cette façon. Et partir pour la laisser en paix. Ce n'étais surement pas pour moi qu'elle pleurait. Je n'avais pas le droit. J'en était à m'en torturer depuis de longues minutes, à distances pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice._

_« Quoi? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bella? Pourquoi elle est effondrée près de notre ancienne villa? » s'écria-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai rien voulu, Alice. Et elle ne peut pas être dans cet état à cause de moi. » dus-je la calmer._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, très intelligent frérot? »_

_« Elle a une meilleure vie, depuis que nous sommes partis. J'en suis sur car les vampires ne faisaient pas partie de son destin. Elle doit être amie avec ce... Mike ou bien Jacob, le gars indien! »_

_« Tu es inconscient, Edward! Tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face. Elle souffre autant que tooi! C'est tout à fait ridicule. »_

_« Elle ne souffre aucunement! Pas à cause de nous! Nous en avons assez fait par notre présence. Notre absence doit seulement lui rendre la vie meilleure. »_

_« Penses ce que tu veux. Mais si tu ne fais rien pour qu'elle retourne chez elle en sécurité d'ici la nuit je vais la chercher moi-même. »_

_« C'est bon Alice... »_

_Puis je claquai l'écran de mon portable pour raccrocher. Elle avait raison. Le forêt pouvais être dangereuse, même sans nous, pour une humaine. Je regardai autour, pour trouver quelque chose pour inciter Bella à retourner chez elle. Ignorer son odeur et ses pleurs étaient la chose la plus difficile au monde. Durant les dernières heures ça me servait simplement à me faire souffrir encore plus, comme je le méritais, mais maintenant que je devais agir, comme avant, pour la sauver, ces bruits étaient insupportables. Ils me rendaient encore plus fou. C'est pour cela que je me suis éloigné._

_Et en m'éloignant, j'ai entendu une voix. Bien avant de sentir son odeur. Et j'ai pu entendre qu'il cherchait Bella. Elle avait du partir sans rien dire... Sinon il l'aurait suivit. J'entendais ses pensées. Il se promettait de camper sur le canapé du salon des Swan pour être certain que Bella ne parte plus le matin avant que lui même soit réveillé. Il était digne de Bella; prêt à la surveiller à chaque seconde. _

_Le repérant, je lançai une pierre dans la direction de Bella pour y attirer son attention. Il reconnaitrait mon odeur. Mais peut importe. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas lui dire. Je savais que les loup-garous ne nous aimait pas du tout et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour nous mettre en faute de n'importe quel acte. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour mettre en dépend la santé et la vie de Bella. Il ne lui dirait rien._

_POV Jacob_

_Mais pourquoi était-elle partie si tôt? Et sans rien dire en plus! J'avais du appeler au moins un million de fois, avant de décider de débarquer et découvrir que sa camionnette n'était même pas là. La forêt. Elle était certainement dans la forêt. Mais c'est si grand! Comment la trouver! Je ne veux pas alerter la meute avant la nuit... J'ai peu être une chance de la trouver seul. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi. La nuit arrive seulement dans trois ou quatre heures. Sans attendre je décampai vers la forêt. _

_Par où commencer? Le choix est difficile. Mais je penche vers l'endroit où nous sommes déjà allé lorsque qu'elle cherchait son espèce de clairière. Peut être a-t-elle essayé de la trouver seule. Et partir sur un coup de tête, sans m'appeler._

_Aucune trace de Bella. Ni de vue, ni d'odorat. C'est bien d'avoir les sens décuplés des loups, mais quand c'est utiles... Mais quand ça nous fait chier en n'aidant aucunement à une cause qui nous rend fou. Oui voilà! Fou débile! J'ai peur pour Bella. Je ne pourrai plus la laisser seule une seconde! Quitte à camper sur son canapé pour ne pas la louper le matin. Je pourrai l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne se sauve, comme ce matin. _

_Un bruit. Enfin ce que je voulais. J'ai entendu une pierre rouler sur le sol. Étrange, qu'une pierre bouge toute seule... Mais en approchant je reconnus l'odeur du buveur de sang. Pourquoi avait-il lancé ça? Il manquait de visou, ou quoi? Voulait-il m'atteindre ou... Il me montrait le chemin! Bella devait être dans cette direction! Mais je ne pourrai jamais lui dire... Elle souffrirait trop de savoir qu'en plus il prend soin d'elle. Elle aurait encore plus mal... Je devrai taire ce détail, alors._

_Je courus de toute la puissance de mes jambes, puisque je ne pouvais pas arriver à côté de Bella en loup. Je ne voulais tout de même pas la traumatiser. Je reconnus la forme imprécise sur le sol. Entre sa voiture et... la villa des buveurs de sang. L'odeur persiste longtemps, bon sang – oh le jeu de mot! Ce n'est pas le moment Jacob... _

_Je me jette presque sur elle. Elle est encore vivant, je l'entends pleurer. Bon Dieu! Une chance qu'il ne la pas mordue! Je suis le plus chanceux des loups... si on considère que nous ne sommes que six, et que je suis probablement le seul à ne pas dormir en ce moment. Alors oui je suis le plus heureux... À moins qu'on puisse l'être durant son sommeil! _

_Je serre Bella contre moi et elle pleure. Longtemps. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle utilise mon épaule pour pleurer. Mais je tique sur le fait qu'elle pleure une sangsue sur MON épaule. Mais je préfère cela que se soit sur lui en personne, qu'elle pleure. J'ai quand même la conscience d'esprit de ne pas lui demander ce qui s'est passé. Elle a du le croiser, c'est évident, et en parler lui sera sans doute trop difficile. _

_Je prend mon temps et j'use de tendresse pour finalement réussir à la ramener dans sa camionnette et c'est bien sur moi qui prend le volant pour le retour. Est-ce que je vais la laisser seule, ce soir? Et les prochaines semaines? Le reste de sa vie? Non jamais. Je ne peux plus la laisser seule!_

_POV Edward_

_Il a compris. Je pourrais le remercier un jour. Ou peut être comprendra-t-il par lui même. Peut être. Pour l'instant, je dois retrouver Alice. Elle a beau pouvoir me crier dessus mais en personne c'est bien mieux. Et si je ne vais pas vers elle, elle va me trouver. Et j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est celle qui me comprend le plus. Et elle est celle dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Non c'est faux. C'est de Bella que j'ai besoin. Mais elle est inaccessible. Alors Alice doit venir récupérer mon cœur à la petite cuillère, encore une fois. Elle me voit arriver de loin. Elle était perchée à sa fenêtre et me saute immédiatement dessus. Les vampires ont beau ne pas être des êtres expressifs et sensés être dotés d'amour et de compassion. Mais le réconfort que me sœur m'apporte est la preuve du contraire. Elle m'aide à survivre à Bella. Au même titre que Jacob avec elle. Peut être qu'Alice à raison. Mais elle finira par oublier. Et vivra heureuse. Avec les loup-garous. Mais pourquoi devait-elle aller se mettre avec eux? Les vampires ne lui suffisait pas? _

_Bella restera toujours... Ma Bella. Pour toute mon éternité. _

_* Chanson: Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were), The Veronicas._

_Traduction: _

_« M'as-tu seulement écouté quand je te parlais?_

_Est-ce que tu te souciais de ce qui m'arrivait? Tes yeux qui regardent fixement, qui fixent au travers de moi_

_Tu es juste là mais c'est comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connue_

_Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal? »_


End file.
